UNPREDICTABLE (SIDE STORY)
by Kiria-Akai11
Summary: seminggu sejak Sasuke diangkat menjadi Hokage, seminggu juga Naruto menghilang. dan diperparah dengan ketidakhadirannya dalam pesta pernikahannya sendiri. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Warning :GAJE, OOC, Naruto version. typo(s), two shoot (maybe).
1. Chapter 1

UNPREDICTABLE (SIDE STORY)

.

.

.

disclaimer

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

And this fic is mine

.

.

.

Pair : unknown

Rated : T maybe

Warning : OOC, GAJE, TYPO(S), semi-canon, don't like don't read

.

.

.

"hah, kenapa nenek Tsunade mamanggilku malam-malam begini?".

Tampak seorang pemuda pirang yang terus-menerus menghela nafas sejak ia memasuki sebuah gedung dengan kanji 'HI'.

"Jangan-jangan nenek Tsunade mau memberikanku misi mendadak malam ini juga atau dia akan mengirimku ke Negara yang jauh dan tidak berpenduduk untuk mencari tanaman dan hewan langka, atau bisa jadi dia akan...aaarrgghh", gerutu Naruto memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Apapun misi yang akan dia berikan padaku, harus kutolak. Jika diterima bisa-bisa aku tidak akan pulang tepat waktu ke Konoha. Bagaimana dengan acaraku dan Hina..", seketika ia teringat acaranya dengan si gadis Hyuuga indigo yang akan diadakan seminggu dari sekarang. Sebuah acara yang dilakukan sepasang muda-mudi untuk mengikat janji suci seumur hidup. Ya, acara pernikahannya dengan seorang Hinata Hyuuga. semburat merah langsung bersemi diwajah tan pemuda pirang ini begitu mengingat pernikahan yang akan ia lakukan dengan pujaan hatinya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya itu.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

Sedetik kemudian dia jadi teringat bagaimana Hinata menolongnya saat serangan yang dilakukan Pain, serta Hinata yang menyadarkannya saat terpuruk atas kematian Neji saat berperang dengan Uchiha Obito. Sesaat setelah perang, dua kejadian itu terus-menerus berputar di otaknya. Tak bisa di pungkiri dan tak mungkin dibantah, sebuah fakta yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata adalah gadis yang selama ini berada disisinya saat ia benar-benar berada diujung tanduk. Gadis itu seolah-olah menjadi sayap saat ia terjatuh dalam jurang keterpurukan.

Semua itu sudah cukup dijadikan alasan bagi Naruto untuk menarik Hinata dari tengah keramaian festival kembang api untuk perayaan berakhirnya perang, tepat setahun setelah perang usai. Dia tidak peduli dengan teman-temannya yang sibuk mencari mereka berdua. Dia tidak ingin memikirkan bagaimana histerisnya Sakura dan Ino saat mengetahui dia dan Hinata menghilang setelah kembang api itu menyembur kelangit. Dia juga tidak ingin memikirkan bagaimana paniknya Kiba mencium sisa bau tubuhnya dan Hinata. Dia juga tidak mau tahu bagaimana Shino menyebarkan serangga-serangganya ke seluruh penjuru Konoha, yang tentu saja diperintahkan oleh Kiba, Sakura dan Ino. Mungkin dia akan sedikit lega dengan perkataan Shikamaru yang akan menengkan teman-temannya,'mendokusai, Hinata menghilang bersama Naruto. Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir', yah, mungkin itulah yang akan dikatakan Shikamaru, dia tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanya satu hal, keberadaan dirinya dan gadis indigo yang sekarang berada dalam pelukannya. Tepat diatas kepala ayahnya, maksudnya di atas kepala patung wajah Yondaime Hokage_Minato Namikaze.

Dia tersenyum saat melihat gadis indigo itu mendongakkan kepala kearah semburat kemerahan diwajah gadis yang sekarang berada didalam dekapannya itu.

"Jika kau tidak ingin jatuh, sebaiknya kau tetap memelukku Hinata-chan", ujar naruto dengan lembut saat Hinata berusaha menjaga jarak diantara merekan berdua. Saat ini mereka berdiri tepat diatas kepala patung Yondaime, yang tentu saja terjal, tajam dan curam. Salah melangkah sedikit saja, mereka akan jatuh dan sukses mencium tanah yang jaraknya tidak cuku dekat. Salahkan Naruto yang mempunyai ide gila membawa Hinata ketempat yang tidak akan diganggu oleh siapapun dan kemampuan Hiraishin no Jutsu yang diwariskan dari ayahnya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari Naruto-kun?", tanya Hinata

"Aku hanya ingin bicara berdua denganmu, Hinata-chan", ujar Naruto masih dengan senyum lembut yang tidak lepas jika dia menatap gadis ini. Hinata hanya menatap bingung kearah Naruto dan tetap berusaha menjaga jarak diantara mereka.

"Aku ingin besok kau menemaniku ke makam Neji. Apa kau mau?", tanya Naruto.

"tentu Naruto-kun. Besok seluruh anggota klan Hyuuga memang akan ke pemakaman untuk berziarah. Aku, tou-san dan Hanabi juga berencana akan berkunjung ke makam Neji-niisan. Kau bisa ikut dengan kami Naruto-kun", jawab Hinata, namun masih ada sedikiit yang mengganjal dihati gadis itu.

"wah, kebetulan sekali. Ada tou-sanmu juga. Jadi bisa sekalian", ujar Naruto ambigu.

"sekalian? Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun?", tanya Hinata.

"rencananya besok aku ingin meminta izin pada Neji untuk menggantikan posisinya yang harus menjagamu, berada disisimu dan selalu menemanimu. Tapi karena paman Hiashi juga ada disana jadi aku akan mengatakan sekalian padanya juga", ujar Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

Seketika Hinata tersentak dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, aku...", perkataan Hinata tidak selesai karena ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh keningnya. Hinata hanya terpaku, tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata-chan. maaf baru mengatakannya setelah bertahun-tahun", ujar Naruto kembali dengan senyum lembutnya.

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang menggerakkan tubuhnya. Yang ia tahu tangannya menarik Naruto kedalam pelukannya dan secara tidak sadar perbuatannya itu membuat mereka berdua terpeleset dari patung Hokage. Hinata tidak tahu apalagi yang terjadi setelah itu. Dia hanya mendengar ucapan Naruto, 'kali ini aku yang akan menjadi sayapmu dan takkan kubiarkan kau jatuh, hime'. setelah itu dia terbangun dan mendapati dirinya sudah berada dikamarnya.

END of FLASHBACK

.

.

.

Senyum tipis terukir dibibir Naruto saat ia teringat kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu. Tak terasa ia sudah berada didean pintu kantor hokage. Terdengar suara tinggi orang-orang yang bersitegang didalam kantor hokage. Sesaat ia tidak yakin, namun akhirnya ia urungkan niatnya untuk masuk keruangan pemimpin tertinggi Konoha itu.

'akan kutunggu mereka selesai bicar', pikir Naruto.

Secara sadar atau tidak ia mendengar pembicaraan orang-orang didalam kantor Hokage.

"Kau tidak bisa mengambil keputusan secepat itu Tsunade", terdengar suara berat pria tua. Naruto menduga itu adalah salah satu tetua Konoha, Naruto lupa siapa namanya. Pak tua yang sangat cerewet dan seenaknya itu.

"dia terlalu muda untuk mengemban amanat ini Tsunade. Lagipula, apa kau tidak melihat bagaimana latar belakang bocah itu", kali ini terdengar suara wanita tua.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu mendadak. Tapi hanya ini jalan keluarnya", Tsunade mulai bicara dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu setuju dengan pengangkatan yang sangat mendadak ini. Ditambah lagi pandangan penduduk tentang si Uchiha itu tidak terlalu baik. Dikhawatirkan rencana anda tidak akan berjalan lancar, Hokage-sama", kali Naruto mengenali suara orang yang berbicara, Shikamaru.

'kenapa mereka menyebut Uchiha? Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Lalu mereka akan melakukan pengangkatan apa?', erang Naruto dalam hati.

"sudah 5 tahun perang terjadi dan sudah selama itu aku menunda pertapaanku. Kali ini aku tidak akan menundanya lagi. Aku akan melakukan pengalihan jabatan besok", tegas Tsunade.

Wanita tua yang diketahui sebagai salah satu tetua Konoha itu teta bersikeras mengajukan protes.

"tapi Tsunade...",

"Keputusanku sudah bulat. Uchiha sasuke akan tetap menggantikanku sebagai Hokage", teriak Tsunade mengakhiri keutusannya.

Orang-orang yang berada diruangan itu hanya bisa bungkam mendengar keputusan sang Hokage yang terkesan memaksa. Mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, seperti kata Tsunade inilah keputusan yang terbaik. Tanpa mereka semua ketahui ada seorang pemuda yang membulatkan matanya, karena terkejut, menatapa kosong kearah pintu ruang hokage.

"pengangkatan akan dilaksanakan besok. Semuanya aku serahkan pada kalian, karena aku tidak akan hadir dalam upacara besok, aku harus mengantar Naruto untuk...", ucapan Tsunade terpotong oleh suara decitan pintu yang terbuka secara perlahan. Tampak seorang pemuda pirang yang tidak asing lagi bagi orang-orang didalam ruangan itu.

"aa, kemarilah Naruto ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu", perintah Tsunade.

Dengan perlahan Naruto berjalan mendekati meja Hokage. Orang-orang diruangan itu sepertinya menyadari sorot mata Naruto yang berbeda dari biasanya. Sangat dingin dan tidak bersahabat.

"kau baik-baik saja Naruto?", ujar Kakashi dengan nada sedikit khawatir melihat keadaan muridnya itu.

"ada perlu apa anda memanggil saya Hokage-sama", mengacuhkan pertanyaan Kakashi, Naruto bertanya kepada Tsunade, yang justru membuat membuat Kakashi serta beberapa orang didalam ruang hokage itu makin merasakan keanehan dari pemuda pirang ini. Seorang Naruto tidak akan pernah memanggil Tsunade dengan sebutan hokage dalam keadaan apapun.

"Aku ingin kau ikut denganku ke negara Besi besok", ujar Tsunade.

"ada perlu apa kita kesana?", tanya Naruto masih dengan nada dingin.

"ada pertemuan para Daimyo dan Kage dari 5 negara Aliansi. Kita akan membahas tentang...", ucapan Tsunade lagi-lagi terpotong dengan suara ketukan pintu dan decitannya yang perlahan menampakkan sosok seorang pemuda dengan mata onix dan ekspresi datar yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Naruto yang menyadari chakra orang yang baru datang itu, segera menyingkir dari hadapan Tsunade dan berjalan mendekati jendela. Ia sedang tidak berminat untuk bertatapan muka dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Ada perlu apa anda memanggil saya, Hokage-sama", tanya Naruto dengan nada datarnya.

"Aku akan mengembankan tugas kepadamu Uchiha. Aku ingin kau menggantikanku sebagai hokage, Uchiha Sasuke",tegas Tsunade.

Sekilas ekspresi Sasuke tampak terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali dengan ekspresi datarnya. Sasuke tampak bimbang dengan pernyataan sang Hokage. Ia melihat kearah para tetua yang ada diruangan itu, mereka hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'cepat ambil keputusan bocah'. Dialihkannya direksinya kepada guru jouninnya , dan yang ia dapatkan adalah anggukan mantap darii Kakashi. Ia lirik Shikamaru, yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan mantap atas keputusan apapun yang akan diambil oleh Sasuke. Sasuke pun melirik kearah jendela kantor Hokage untuk melihat seperti apa ekspresi pemuda pirang yang sejak ia memasuki ruangan ini seolah-olah menghindari tatapan mata dengannya. Dan ekspresi kecewa tak dapat dipungkiri oleh Sasuke, karena sahabat pirangnya itu kini melihatnya dengan tatapan dingin yang belum pernah ia terima sebelumnya.

"kau tidak bisa menolak. Ini keputusan mutlak dariku", perkataan Tsunade menginterupsi kegiatan tatap-menatap Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Bukankah pencalonan hokage harus atas dasar keputusan bersama dengan para petinggi desa dan para Daimyo?", tanya Sasuke.

"para tetua itu tidak akan membuka mulut mereka, jika tidak ada yang memprovokasi", ujar Tsunade melirik kakak-beradik tua yang ada diruangan itu.

"untuk urusan Daimyo, serahkan padaku. Mereka akan mendengarkan perkataanku. Jadi apa ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan Uchiha?", ujar Tsunade yang hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Sasuke.

"baiklah. Pengangkatan jabatan akan dilakukan besok. Jadi bersiaplah. Kau boleh pergi", perintah Tsunade. Dan Sasuke segera hengkang dari kantor sang hokage.

"Aku serahkan urusan besok pada kalian Shikamaru, Kakashi. Kuharap semuanya berjalan dengan lancar", dengan itu semua orang keluar dari ruangan itu. Dimulai dari para tetua, Kakashi kemudian Shikamaru. Saat Naruto akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu, Tsunade mencegatnya.

"Persiapkan dirimu, gaki. Mulai besok semuanya akan terasa sangat berat", ujar Tsunade, dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dari Naruto yang masih tidak menghilangkan ekspresi dinginnya.

.

.

.

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

UNPREDICTABLE (SIDE STORY)

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER : NARUTO by MASASHI KISHIMOTO

This story is mine

.

.

.

Pair : unknown

Rated : T

Warning : GAJE/ABAL, TYPO(s), Newbie (harap maklum), Naruto Version. DLDR.

.

.

.

H-7

Tatapan tidak percaya dilayangkan hampir seluruh penduduk Konoha yang berada di depan gedung Hokage saat itu. Tidak terkecuali para Rookie. Kenyataan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke diangkat sebagai Rokudaime Hokage benar-benar hampir tidak masuk akal, apa yang dipikirkan para tetua gila itu. Baiklah, mungkin bisa dimengerti Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha, dan tidak ada satupun orang yang meragukan otak biadab mereka yang jenius, dan Sasuke punya andil besar saat perang dunia melawan Uchiha Madara, yang notabene adalah kakek moyangnya sendiri. Tapi apa mereka tidak berpikir menyerahkan jabatan penting itu pada seorang mantan nuke-nin. Apa Tsunade tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Godaime Hokage sendiri yang menunjuk Sasuke-kun sebagai Hokage. Itu yang dikatakan Shikamaru", ujar Ino menjawab kegundahan teman-temannya tentang keputusan cucu Shodaime Hokage itu.

"hah?! Jangan-jangan Sasuke sudah menggunakan genjutsu sharingan pada Hokage-sama?", teriak Kiba.

"Jika memang hal itu terjadi, tak mungkin Shikamaru dan Kakashi-sensei tidak mengambil tindakan. Bukankah mereka ada di ruang Hokage saat Godaime-sama memberitahu Sasuke tentang hal itu. Jadi jangan menyimpulkan hal yang tidak-tidak Kiba?", ujar Shino yang sedang bersandar di pohon tak jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak melihat Naruto sejak tadi. Dimana dia?", tanya Lee.

"mungkin Naruto terpukul dengan kejadian ini. Jadi dia pergi menyendiri dulu", ujar Chouji.

"tapi,, mengingat sifat Naruto yang periang, hampir tidak mungkin dia terpuruk hanya karena kejadian ini", ujar Sai

Kiba yang hanya bisa menggerutu atas pengangkatan Sasuke sebagai Hokage hanya mendengarkan ocehan rekan-rekannya tentang keberadaan Naruto. Tanpa dia sadari, direksinya mengarah ke dahan pohon tertinggi di dekat kantor Hokage. Tampak bayangan seseorang berdiri disana. Kiba memicingkan pupil vertikalnya. Dia hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Itu Naruto, dia berdiri di atas dahan pohon. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal, ekspresi Naruto. Itu bukan raut wajah yang biasa diperlihatkan si bocah Kyuubi. Raut wajahnya tampak dingin, dan direksi Naruto tepat mengarah ke mantan Nuke-nin, sang sahabat, yang sekarang berdiri diatas gedung Hokage dengan jubah Rokudaime-nya.

Sedetik kemudian siluet bocah rubah itu telah menghilang dari pandangan Kiba. Niatnya untuk memberitahukan rekan-rekannya tentang keberadaan Naruto langsung lenyap.

'mungkin dia memang butuh waktu sendiri', batin Kiba.

'Naruto-kun. Sebaiknya aku tidak menganggunya dulu', batin Hinata. Sepertinya gadis ini melihat apa yang dilihat Kiba dan memikirkan hal yang sama pula.

.

.

.

H-6

Tampak seorang wanita dengan surai pirang yang dikepang dua berjalan beriringan dengan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang spike diantara tumpukan jalanan yang bersalju menuju kesebuah gerbang.

"aku ingin beristirahat dulu untuk hari ini baa-chan. menggunakan Hiraishin dari Konoha ke Negara Besi benar-benar membuat energiku terkuras", ujar Naruto yang tampak sangat kelelahan.

"tentu, gaki. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengikuti pelantikan dengan kondisi seperti ini", ujar Tsunade.

"hah? Pelantikan? Oh, ya, kau belum mengatakan apa tujuan kita kemari Baa-chan?", ujar Naruto dengan wajah penasaran.

"kau akan tahu besok. Hari ini kita istirahat dulu", ujar Tsunade dengan santai sambil memasuki gerbang Negara Besi diikuti oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

H-5

Naruto POV

Aku menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tanganku. Sekedar untuk mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan. Pagi hari di Negara Besi dengan salju seperti ini benar-benar menyiksa untukku. Bagaimana mereka bisa hidup dengan udara sedingin ini.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju ruang pertemuan. Sebenarnya aku masih sedikit terpukul dengan keputusan Baa-chan yang mengangkat Sasuke sebagai Hokage. Dia adalah orang yang paling tahu kalau aku sangat menginginkan posisi itu. Ditambah lagi ekspresinya yang sama sekali tidak menampakkan perasaan bersalah dengan keputusannya itu. Lagipula, kenapa harus Sasuke? Baiklah, mungkin memang karena Kakashi-sensei menolak posisi itu dan Shikamaru yang terlalu menganggap menjadi Hokage sangat merepotkan. Tapi aku tidak bisa terima kalau jabatan Hokage harus diberikan kepada Sasuke.

Sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, hingga tidak menyadari kalau aku sudah berada dekat dengan pintu masuk ruang pertemuan. Saat tersadar dari lamunanku, kulihat para Daimyo, tetua dan para penagwal mereka keluar dari ruang pertemuan.

Eh, kenapa mereka keluar? Apa pertemuannya sudah selesai?

Belum terjawab semua pertanyaanku, ada seseorang yang menepuk bahuku. Saat aku berbalik, kulihat Tsunade Baa-chan berdiri dibelakangku.

"darimana saja kau,Naruto. Aku mencarimu keman-mana", ujarnya

"pertemuan hari ini dibatalkan. Mizukage belum tiba, sepertinya ada sedikit masalah diperjalanan. Mungkin nanti sore atau malam dia akan sampai disini. Jadi pertemuannya ditunda hingga besok. Kau bisa beristirhat dulu atau jalan-jalan melihat tempat ini. Tapi ingat, jangan pergi terlalu jauh dan jangan berbuat maca-macam", ujarnya memeperingatiku sambil mengacingkan telunjuknya kewajahaku, yang kubalas dengan anggukan. Apa dia pikir aku ini masih kecil, kalu pergi jauh-jauh akan tersesat begitu?

Setelah berpisah dari Baa-chan aku segera berkeliling. Hingga aku merasakan chakra yang sangat familiar berada tepat dibelakngku dan semakin mendekat. Kulihat ada seorang pria dengan rambut merah dan gentong pasir kesayangannya sudah bersidekap dada berjalan dibelakangku. Gaara.

End Naruto's POV

.

.

.

Gaara's POV

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?", aku mencoba memulai pembicaraan dengan sahabatku yang berisik. sebisa mungkin aku tidak ingin menyinggung perasaannya. Aku tahu dia sedang banyak pikiran dan agak sedikit , kalut mungkin.

"aku pengawal Hokage", jawabnya. 'hah?pengawal Hokage?, apaTsunade belum mengatakan apa-apa padanya?'.

"tidak,maksudku apa yang kau lakukan disekitar sini?"tanyaku lagi.

"oh, aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja. Membosankan sekali kalau menunggu pertemuan besok dikamar", ujarnya dengan menyilangkan kedua lengannya dibelakang kepala, dia sama sekali tidak berubah. Dia tidak tahu pertemuan kali ini untuk apa. Aa sebaiknya kuberitahu dia.

"apa kau tahu tujuan pertemuan ini Naruto?", ujarku sambil menyamakan langkahku dengannya.

"eum, aku tidak tahu. Memangnya untuk apa?", uajrnya dengan wajah innocent.

"para Kage dan Daimyo akan membentuk organisasi aliansi yang akan menaungi kelima negara besar. Besok akan dilakukan pelantikan ketua Aliansi, sekaligus menentukan anggotanya", ujarku. Kami berjalan-jalan disekitar salju. Iklim Suna yang panas membuatku sedikit kesulitan beradaptasi dengan tempat ini.

"eum, jadi begitu. Pantas Baa-chan mengatakan dia harus segera melantik Hokage baru. Jadi dia yang akan menjadi ketua aliansi, ya!", ujarnya.

Ya, dia sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih Baka seperti biasanya. Akau hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelaukan temanku yang satu ini. Dari mana dia mendapat kesimpulan itu.

"Naruto, sebenarnya yang akan diangkat sebagai Ketua Aliansi adalah kau", ujarku dengan wajah datar yang entah kenapa sulit sekali untuk dihilangkan.

"hah?", hanya itu responnya. Dia hanya menatapku dengan wajah yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'Gaara, telingaku sedikit terganggu, bisa kau ulangi kalimatmu tadi'.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kau akan mejadi Ketua Aliansi Shinobi, mulai Besok", ujarku menegaskan pernyataan sebelumnya.

Reaksi yang kudapatkan kali ini adalah bola matanya yang membulat sempurna dan satu detik kemudian dia sudah tidak ada dihadapanku.

"hah, kiiroi senkou", sebaiknya aku kembali kekamarku yang hangat dan nyaman

End Gaara's POV

.

.

.

BRAAAKKK

Terdengar bunyi dentuman pintu yang sangat merdu dari kamar sang Hokage yang saat ini hanya bisa memuncratkan sake tercintanya.

"tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu Narutooooooo", teriak Tsunade.

"kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku Baa-chan?", teriak Naruto balik, yang masih dengan posisi berdiri didepan pintu.

"huh?", Tsunade hanya bisa memasang wajah tidak mengerti.

"Gaara sudah mengatakan semuanya padaku. Alasan mengapa kau memintaku mengawalmu kemari", ujar Naruto.

Dan hanya seringai Tsunade yang dia dapatkan.

.

.

.

TBC

a/n :

baiklah saya tahu, saya gak konsisten sama omongan.

maunya inikan 2shoot, kok jadinya gak tamat2 gini. mohon maafkan ketidakberdayaan hamba ini #plaakkk,,

gak tau ternyata seiring berjalannya waktu perkembangan ceritanya jadi gini. tai bakal saya usahakan chapter 3 nti sudah tamat dan lanjut ke sequelnya.

mohon doakan saja.

ang the last...

.

.

.

r

e

v

i

e

w

onegaisimasu...


	3. Chapter 3

UNPREDICTABLE (SIDE STORY)

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER : NARUTO by MASASHI KISHIMOTO

This story is mine

.

.

.

Pair : unknown

Rated : T

Warning : GAJE/ABAL, TYPO(s), Newbie (harap maklum), Naruto Version. Twoshoot. DLDR.

.

.

.

H-4

"kudengar kau tidak lagi menjadi Hokage Tsunade?", tanya seorang pria tua berbadan besar yang duduk di salah satu kursi yang terletak di sebuah meja oval di tengah-tengah ruangan yang bisa dibilang cukup luas.

"yaa, seperti kabar yang telah anda dengar Raikage-sama. Si pemuda Uchiha yang menggantikanku sebagai Hokage. Jika saja kakek Ohnoki masih ada disini dia pasti akan protes besar. Khu khu,, suasananya jadi agak sepi karena tidak ada dia", ujar Tsunade melirik ke arah pemuda blonde yang memasang ekspresi wajah dingin yang duduk disebelahnya.

Di meja oval itu duduk 5 orang pria dan dua orang wanita. Yang masing-masing disisi mereka didampingi oleh 2 orang pengawal, kecuali Tsunade dan Naruto. Mereka dikelilingi oleh para tetua dan Daimyo dari berbagai negara aliansi.

"Jika memang kau tidak lagi menjadi Hokage, mengapa kau yang mendampingi bocah ini?", tanya Mei Terumi, Mizukage.

"Dia sedang sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan barunya sebagai Hokage, jadi aku yang menggantikannya untuk sementara disini. Tenang saja, saat upacara peresmian organisasi dia yang akan mewakili Konoha", ujar Tsunade santai.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku hanya tidak ingin melewatkan momen untuk menyapa nuke-nin favoritku itu", ujar Mizukage dengan nada yang dibuat semanis mungkin.

"baiklah, seluruh persiapan telah selesai dan semua anggota dewan juga telah berkumpul. Saya akan memulai pelantikannya", ucap tegas Mifune memimpin upacara penobatan.

Tampak seorang pemuda pirang yang berdiri di ujung meja ditengah-tengah ruangan itu. Dengan raut wajah serius dia mendengarkan semua tugas dan tanggung jawab yang akan dibebankan kepadanya. Hanya mendengarkan, tidak memperhatikan. Pikirannya terus-menerus mengulang kejadian kemarin. Saat dia menerobos ke kamar Hokage Kelima.

FLASHBACK

BRAAAKKK

Terdengar bunyi dentuman pintu yang sangat merdu dari kamar sang Hokage yang saat ini hanya bisa memuncratkan sake tercintanya.

"tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu Narutooooooo", teriak Tsunade.

"kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku Baa-chan?", teriak Naruto balik, yang masih dengan posisi berdiri didepan pintu.

"huh?", Tsunade hanya bisa memasang wajah tidak mengerti.

"Gaara sudah mengatakan semuanya padaku. Alasan mengapa kau memintaku mengawalmu kemari", ujar Naruto.

Dan hanya seringai Tsunade yang dia dapatkan.

"tak kusangka ternyata Kazekage dingin itu bermulut besar juga ya", ujar Tsunade mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

"kau tahu aku terluka parah saat perang terakhir kan?", ujar Tsunade yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"aku menggunakan Byakugo berlebihan saat itu. Lebih banyak daripada saat invasi Pain. Jadi aku harus melakukan pemulihan, dengan kata lain aku harus melakukan sedikit pertapaan", ujar Tsunade.

"apa hubungannya dengan...", ucapan Naruto dipotong oleh Tsunade.

"jangan bertanya disela-sela ceritaku", ujar Tsunade lagi. Kali ini sukses membungkam mulut Naruto.

"untuk itulah sesudah perang aku mengajukan surat pengunduran diri. Namun para tetua tidak mengizinkan dikarenakan belum ada yang menggantikanku. Aku menunjuk Kakashi, dan dengan seenak jidatnya dia menolak hanya dengan alasan solidaritas terhadap Uchiha Obito, hah", sergah Tsunade.

"dan tepat 2 bulan lalu, pertemua Kage yang terakhir. Mereka memutuskan untuk memintamu sebagai Ketua Aliansi. Namun hal ini akan dirahasiakan hingga hari peresmian organisasi selesai. Awalnya aku ingin menolak kau dibebankan tugas itu, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, ditambah dengan sugesti dari para kage, akhirnya aku menyetujui hal itu. Saat itulah nama Uchiha Sasuke muncul untuk menjadi Hokage menggantikanku", Tsunade menghela nafas, "maaf, tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya, Gaki".

END OF FLASHBACK

.

.

.

"dengan ini Uzumaki Naruto resmi menjadi Ketua Aliansi, organisasi yang menaungi kelima negara besar Shinobi", terdengar tiga kali ketukan palu mengakhiri pidato Mifune.

.

.

.

H-3

Naruto's POV

Benar-benar pertemuan yang membosankan. Dari tadi yang mereka bahas hanya masalah anggota organisasi yang tidak semua anggotanya aku kenal. Hah, sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas seperti ini. Aku jadi semakin mirip Shikamaru saja. Ehh, tunggu Shikamaru!

Dia punya sebuah janji yang belum dia tepati. Kurasa ini saatnya untuk menagih janji itu. Janji yang dia ucapkan saat perang

'Shodaime Hokage beruntung memiliki adik yang jenius, yang selalu berdiri disampingnya untuk mendampinginya. Tapi Naruto, dia tidak punya siapa-siapa. Karena itulah aku harus tetap hidup, agar aku bisa mendampinginya saat ia menjadi Hokage nanti'.

Perkataannya itu masih terngiang jelas dikepalaku. Tanpa kusadari senyum sudah terkembang diwajahku dan aku sudah mengangkat tanganku untuk menginterupsi ucapan Mifune-san.

"Anoo, maaf aku sedikit menyela. Untuk anggota sub organisasi yang lain, kurasa kalian yang paling tahu siapa yang paling tepat menduduki posisinya masing-masing. Tapi ada satu posisi yang aku ingin seseorang untuk menempatinya", ujarku dengan mantap dan aku tidak tahu datang dari mana nada suara tegasku ini.

"posisi apa, Uzumaki-san?", tany Mifune.

"Penasehatku", aku memberi jeda sedikit pada kalimatku, " Aku ingin seorang temanku yang menempati posisi ini. Karena aku percaya dan yakin dia mempu melakukannya", ujarku lagi.

"siapa,Uzumaki-san?", tanya Mifune lagi, sepertinya pernyataanku ini mengundang sedikit rasa penasaran dari semua orang, terbukti dengan semua wajah penasaran mereka semua yang diarahkan padaku.

"Nara Shikamaru", ujarku dengan senyum mengembang. Aku hanya ingin memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Shikamaru padaku, saat dia tahu aku memberi tanggung jawab yang akan sangat membebaninya.

"Nara? Apakah dia putra dari Nara Shikaku?", tanya Raikage yang ku balas dengan anggukan mantap.

"Nara Shikaku adalah orang yang berperan besar saat mengatur strategi ketika perang terakhir, hiingga saat ia meninggal. Dia seorang jenius yang sangat berjasa", ujar Raikage kepada seluruh anggota dewan.

"begitu juga dengan Nara Shikamaru. Putra Nara shikaku itu juga memiliki andil yang sangat besar saat perang terjadi. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya menempatkannya pada posisi itu", Tsunade Baa-chan menambahkan.

"jika memang begitu, tidak ada salahnya posisi itu kita berikan padanya", ujar Tsuchikage.

"seorang penasehat haruslah orang yang dekat dan bisa dipercaya oleh seorang pemimpin. Kurasa ini keputusan yang tepat", Mizukage menambahkan.

"Hn", baiklah, ini gumaman dari Gaara.

"Baiklah. Jika semua sudah setuju, dengan ini penasehat Ketua Aliansi akan diserahkan kepada Nara Shikamaru. Nanti sore semua surat pemberitahuan akan diberikan kepada seluruh anggota dan lusa kita lakukan upacara peresmian. Semua anggota dewan dipersilahkan meninggalkan ruangan", ucap tegas Mifune mengakhiri acara.

Akhirnya selesai juga acara membosankan itu. Lusa peresmian, setelah itu langsung kembali ke Konoha dan menemui Hinata-chan.

Eh, tunggu. Hinata-chan?

Astaga , bagaimana aku bisa lupa. Tiga hari lagi acara pernikahanku dengan Hinata-chan.

End Naruto's POV

.

.

.

H-2

Langit Konoha hari ini agak mendung. Cuacanya sedikit tidak mendukung untuk untuk melakukan aktifitas diliar rumah. padahal matahari pun belum sampai di puncak kepala.

Namun hal itu tidak menyurutkan niat seorang gadis indigo untuk mencariseseorang yang telah menghilang slama seminggu ini.

'Naruto-kun, kau dimana?', ujarnya dalam hati dengan raut wajjah yang sangat cemas.

.

.

.

Tampak seekor burung dengan sebuah gulungan dikakinya melesat diatas langit Konoha, dan sepertinya menuju kantor si pemimpin desa. Sejurus kemudian tampak seorang pria berkuncir berjalan memasuki kantor sang Hokage.

"anda memanggil saya Hokage-sama", ujar si pria berkuncir a.k.a Shikamaru.

"Ini surat perintah tugas untukmu. Para Kage memerintahkanmu untuk menjadi penasehat Ketua Aliansi", ujar datar Sasuke menyerahkan gulungan surat yang baru saja ia terima kepada Shikamaru.

"Ck, mendokusai. Bagaimana bisa aku yang ditunjuk", rutukan Shikamaru lepas begitu mendengar dan membaca isi surat tersebut.

"kau bisa minta penjelasan pada si rubah pirang itu", ujar Sasuke masih dengan raut wajah datarnya dan dihadiahkan wajah bingung Shikamaru dengan sebelah alisnya yang naik.

"besok pagi-pagi kita akan berangkat ke Negara Besi. Kau akan mendapat penjelasannya disana",

"baik, Hokage-sama. Saya permisi", ruangan itu kembali senyap setelah kepergian Shikamaru.

'Aku tahu kau pasti bisa melakukannya Naruto', seulas senyum tipis terbit dari seorang Uchiha yang sangat jarang terjadi, sayang sekali tidak ada saksi mata yang melihat kejadian langka ini.

.

.

.

"aaaarrgghh, kenapa lembaran tugasnya harus sebanyak ini. Apa mereka ingin membuatku meledak", teriak Naruto mengacak surai pirangnya. Saat ini ia berada diruangan dengan setumpuk buku, seperti perpustakaan. Dia sedang duduk disebuah mmeja yang terdapat setumpuk buku di atasnya.

"hah, jangan mengeluh Naruto. Kau harus mengetahui semua tugas dan tanggung jawabmu sebagai pemimpin Aliansi. Tugasmu nanti akan lebih berat dari pada seorang Kage yang hanya memimpin sebuah desa. Kau mengerti", ujar Gaara yang duduk di seberang meja dengan buku yang tak kalah tebal.

"ya,ya, Gaara-sensei", Naruto kembali mempelajari tugasnya, walau dengan raut wajah setengah mati.

"anak pintar", Gaara pun kembali membaca bukunya.

"huh", sepertinya ini akan jadi hari paling membosankan bagi Naruto.

.

.

.

H-1

Terlihat seorang pemuda pirang yang menatap dengan sengit ke arah orang-orang yang bersiaga mengelilinginya.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi begiru saja, Uzumaki Naruto", teriak Tsunade yang mencoba menghentikan si bocah rubah untuk pergi.

"Aku sudah punya janji sendiri di Konoha, Baa-chan. Aku akan dibunuh keluarga Hyuuga jika aku tidak berada di Konoha besok"

"Tapi kau masih memiliki tugas disini Uzumaki Naruto", ini gertakan dari Raikage yang sudah menyiapkan tinjuan andalannya.

"Setidaknya kalian mengizinkanku memberikannya kabar bahwa aku berada disini. Hinata pasti khawatir aku tidak ada di Konoha"

"sudah kami katakan, kau tidak bisa memberitahu siapapun keberadaanmu dan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang", sepertinya Mizukage sudah mulai kehilangan kesabarannya terhadap pemuda Blonde ini.

"Tapi.."

"Kau harus mengutamakan kepentingan umum daripada kepentingan pribadimu,Naruto", ucapan datar san Kazekage membuat Naruto tertunduk.

'kepentingan masyarakat, kepentingan rakyat, aliansi, Hinata', hanya ini yang bisa dia pikirkan.

"hah", helaan nafas itu membimbingnya kembali ke penginapan. Dia butuh istirahat hingga upacaranya dimulai.

"begitu upacaranya selesai aku akan kembali ke Konoha, apapun yang terjadi. Dan tidak ada yang boleh menghalangiku", ujarnya tanpa melihat pada siapa ia berbicara. Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya.

.

.

.

"Cepat sekali kalian sampai kemari?"

"Berterima kasihlah pada Sai dan elang terbangnya. Jadi kami mencapai tempat ini dengan cepat, Shisou"

"Baiklah, dengan ini tugasku sebagai Hokage sudah selesai. Aku serahkan sisanya padamu Sasuke, terutama si bocah rubah itu, dia sangat sulit di atur"

"Hn"

"Akhirnya aku bisa menikmati liburanku. Sampai semuanya"

"Hati-hati, shisou"

Dan Tsunade pun menghilang ditelan asap.

"Ne, Hokage-sama..", dan sebuah telunjuk menempel dibibir di gadis musim semi menginterupsi ucapannya.

"Sudah ku bilang, jika hanya berdua jangan panggil aku Hokage"

"hehe, gomen Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya ingin bertanya dimana Sai dan Shikamaru. Setelah tiba di penginapan ini mereka langsung menghilang saja"

"Sai pergi melihat-lihat sekeliling, tadi dia bilang padaku. Kalau Shikamaru aku tidak tahu"

"eum, souka"

"sebaiknya kita segera mempersiapkan diri. Sebentar lagi upacaranya akan dimulai"

"eh-hm, aku pergi dulu. Jaa.."

"jaa", dan segaris senyum tipis terukir diwajah sang Hokage hingga menghilangnya gadis merah muda itu di tikungan koridor.

.

.

.

"Jadi dari tadi kau mencariku hanya untuk mengatakan 'apa yang kulakukan disini?', begitu?", sentakkan gadis kuncir empat dihadiahi putaran mata bosan dari pemuda berkuncir nanas.

"hah, baka"

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu"

"tenangkan dirimu dulu, baru aku akan bicara"

"hey, kau baru saja menarikku paksa di tengah-tengah kedua adikku. Dan perlu ku ingatkan padamu bahwa salah satu adikku adalah Kazekage dan satunya lagi Jounin elit dari Sunagakure", sergah gadis itu dengan telunjuk yang mengarah ke pemuda nanas dan dengan secepat bayangan pemuda itu menyingkirkan tangan si gadiis dan mengenggamnya dengan erat.

"ya, dan mulai besok pagi aku adalah penasehat aliansi, karena itu lah aku memanggilmu kemari", dan pemuda itu pun, a.k.a Shikamaru melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Temari.

"aku tidak tahu kapan lagi bisa menjemputmu untuk ikut denganku ke Konoha. Jadi inilah saatnya kau ikut denganku, kau mau atau tidak?", dengan uluran tangan Shikamari melanjutkan kalimatnya dan tidak tahu sejak kapan Temari menyambutnya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari ada makhluk pink yang melihat adegan roman picisan itu dari balik tikungan koridor dengan ekspresi wajah yang sedikit kecewa.

'Hah, pemuda Nara itu. Tidak bisakah dia bersikap sedikit romantis'

.

.

.

H

"hah, ini baru lewat tengah malam,Naruto. Tidak bisakah kita menunggu sampai besok pagi"

"tidak bisa, Sakura. Aku harus kembali ke Konoha sekarang. Dan kalian semua sudah berjanji tidak akan menghalangiku"

"Tapi, apa kami harus ikut, Naruto-kun?", ujar Mizukage

" tentu saja. Kalian harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan kalian kepadaku, dan caranya hanya denga membantu ]ku menjelaskan kepada Hyuuga Hiashi apa yang terjadi saat ini"

"Apa kau harus membawa kelima Kage,Naruto. Kurasa hokage saja tidak cukup", jelas Shikamaru.

"Hiashi-jiisan tahu aku berteman baik dengan Sasuke. Mana mungkin dia mempercayainya begitu saja"

"Aku jadi penasaran semenakutkan apa Hyuuga Hiashi itu sampai kau benar-benar panik begini gaki", ujar Raikage.

"baiklah, semua sudah siap. Sekarang Sai", teriak si Blonde yang saat ini sudah menjadi ketua aliansi.

"Ninpou : Choju Giga"

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Omake

"ittai...".

Terdengar erangan dan teriakan dari taman belakang kediaman Hyuuga. Saat ini Hinata sedang mengobati luka-luka yang terdapat disekitar wajag Naruto.

"Gomenne, Naruto-kun", ucap Hinata masih terus mengobati luka-luka di wajah Naruto.

"hah, sudahlah Hinata-chan. tidak apa-apa. Tapi lain kali kau harus memberitahuku kalau ingin mengeluarkan jurus tapak sucimu itu, ya!"

"itu bukan jurus tapak suci Naruto-kun", serunya dengan wajah sedikit cemberut. "Tadi aku sempat iba melihat kau bersujud didepan Tou-san, tapi setelah melihat wajahmu normal lagi aku jadi agak kesal. Sepertinya tubuhku bereaksi lebih cepat, jadilah seperti ini. gomennasai", lanjutnya.

"tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan. tapi kita akan tetap menikah besok kan?"

"eh, etto..", gadis ini mulai gugup, dengan sedikit semburat merah diwajahnya

"Ayolah, Hime".

"emm, demo..."

" aku akan bicara pada Hiashi-jiisan dan para tetua. Kau tenang saja, para Kage ada di belakngku", seru si pirang dengan cengiran andalannya.

"hah", dan gadis itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan kelakukan kekasihnya ini, "apa boleh buat. Aku serahkan semuanya padamu, Naruto-kun",

"arigatou, Hinata-chan", seru Naruto yang langsung menghadiahi ciuman singkat dibibir si gadis indigo. Tentu saja tindakannya itu membuat wajah Hinata sukses memerah dan kesadarannya segera menghilang.

"heee, Hinata-chan. kenapa kau pingsan", teriak Naruto yang sepertinya mengundang perhatian Hyuuga Hiashi dan kelima Kage.

"Uzumaki Naruto", seruan dingin segera dirasakan Naruto dibelakang tengkuknya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan saat merasakan hawa kegelapan Shinigami tepat di belakang kepalanya.

"eeehh, gomennasai, Hyuuga-sama" teriakan memilukan Naruto yang telah dijemput ke alam baka kembali terdengar.

Sementara itu para Kage hanya bisa melihat kekerasan mertua-menantu itu hanya bisa terdian speechless tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa

"Dobe"

"Baka"

"Pemuda yang enerjik"

"Aku masih tidak percaya dia adalah pemimpin tertinggi para Kage"

"hehe, Jika tidak hadir dalam upacara pelantikannya, aku akan setuju dengan ucapanmu Raikage".

.

.

.

A/N :

ok, saya gak tahu kenapa bisa lama banget update nya. padahal saya ini sedang gak ada kesibukan yang berarti.

untuk para riviewer yang login dah saya usahak bales lewat PM, tapi yang g login mohon maaf karena gak bisa bales, dikarenakan author gila yang sedang merangkapsebagai baby sitter ini.

and the last,,

hontou-ne ARIGATOU GOSAMASU..  
magipara riviewer, reader, atau yang cuma ngelirik fic abal ini., dan mohopn do'anya supaya author cepet dapet inspirasi dan segera nulis sequelnya,,

sekali lagi, thank you so much.

#cipokbasah.#plakkkktamparanmautreader


End file.
